


Easy

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [34]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Goku's super power, Monologue, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 1st: Easy - Write a monologue.
Relationships: Kami & Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Easy

“There’ve been so many threats to this planet. I’d like to think that I’ve overseen and helped when these threats presented themselves but I don’t believe I did. I think it was all Goku and his friends. Some of those threats allied themselves with him afterwards, found themselves drawn to his honesty and earnest optimism. Changed because he saw the best in them. Maybe when they had forgotten there was a best to be seen.”

Piccolo rolled his eyes. Kami had been yammering on for ages, standing at the edge of the Sanctuary and looking off the edge. He needed the old man to get on with it. They both knew the end game here.

Kami turned. They faced each other. Kami’s wrinkled face creased in a smile.

“He saw the best in you. The evilest part of me. And he was right. And I’m so, so tired.”

He nodded. Piccolo stretched out one hand. With a brilliant flash of light Kami vanished. They were whole again.


End file.
